


救赎第三部19

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部19

第19章  
　　京城.端王府

　　“陛下尚未宣召，殿下就去宫里……恐怕不妥吧！”严昀一边劝一边捧来朝靴为他穿上，而旁边侍女则为端王梳好发髻整好衣着。

　　“父皇身体抱恙，我这个做儿子的难道不该去探望？”端王往铜镜里看了一眼，“既是家常叙话，今日就用玉冠吧！”

　　侍女应了一声，换上玉冠，插好发簪。

　　“恕小奴多嘴，殿下进宫……到底是为了陛下，还是为了……”话未说完端王便一个眼锋扫过来，他笑着低下头，口中仍道：“方才有人来报，陛下已免了颖王殿下的罚，如今正在东宫与太子叙话呢？殿下可还要去？”

　　润璋立刻停了脚步，忽的冷笑一声，“他们兄弟久未见面，必有说不完的话，我这个外人去凑什么热闹。”勾勾手指示意严昀上前，“那几匹良马可驯养好了？今日赵王约了本王去赛马，带上它们，让那些从穷乡僻壤来的小子们开开眼界。”

　　两人正说着话，就见蒙靖大步从外面进来，“殿下，侯意来了。”

　　润璋目光一凛，命房中诸人退下，只留下严昀蒙靖。

　　“殿下金安。”跟在蒙靖身后进来的是个十四五岁的小子，长得一脸憨厚老实，但声音尖细，听着就与常人不同。

　　“本王说过，若无要事，别来府上走动。”润璋居高临下，俯视着那具趴伏在地上的瘦弱身躯，“起来吧！”

　　“正因为打探到了大事，小奴才不敢不来回禀。”侯意抬起头来，细声细气的道：“今日颖王殿下来东宫与太子叙话，不知为何两人大吵了一顿。小奴借故往内殿送茶水，正见到颖王殿下从里面冲出来，脸上还挂着泪。”

　　“哦？”润璋立刻来了兴致，“你可听到他们在吵什么？”

　　侯意小心的道：“太子行事谨慎，能进内殿服侍的都是得用之人，小奴……小奴资历尚浅。”他怕被端王所弃，赶紧补上一句，“殿下放心，待回去后小奴必会多方打探。”

　　“罢了罢了。”润璋摆摆手，“能在润瑜眼皮子底下打探到这些，你已经尽力了，本王不为难你。”他似想到了什么，指腹无意识的在案面缓缓摩挲，“本王出征的这些天，你观太子可有何异样？”

　　侯意认真想了想了，摇头，“并无异样。”

　　润璋面色一沉，“你要细细回想，当真无半分异样？”

　　侯意听他问得郑重，赶紧搜肠刮肚的仔细回想。半晌之后啊了一声，“被殿下一提醒，小奴还真想到了……”

　　“怎样？”润璋立刻追问。

　　“在殿下出征后，太子的饮食似乎……似乎越来越清淡，每次用膳只是略翻了翻。”他不知这些算不算端王口中的异样，但像他这种小人物，最怕的就是被主上嫌弃，成为一颗弃子。

　　润璋脸色淡淡，看不出端倪。“本王知道了，你先回去。太子若有异样，即刻来报。”

　　蒙靖亲自送侯意出府，回来时看到润璋慵懒的歪靠在凭几上，手里把玩一支玉如意。

　　“主子，属下也结识了一帮江湖高人，绝对能神不知鬼不觉的潜进东宫。”手掌狠狠往下一压，“不如让属下替主子分忧，快刀斩乱麻。”

　　润璋眼皮一抬，毫不留情的驳了回去，“匹夫之勇。刺杀太子，那是何等重罪，如今本王已胜券在握，何必甘冒大险？”

　　蒙靖一脸茫然，“属下不懂，求主子明示。”

　　“你啊你……”润璋今日心情极好，便耐心细致的跟他解释道：“方才你没听到吗？凤凰和太子大吵了一顿。那只小凤凰对别人不假辞色，素日里高傲得不得了，但对太子，那可真是捧在手里怕摔了，含在口里怕化了。而今居然能与他最亲爱的兄长翻脸……”

　　眼眸一抬，目光冷冷似寒冰，“你说，若不是被逼到绝境，他为何会如此？”

　　“主子是说……太子逼他？”

　　“这天下间能逼他的，除了太子，还有谁。”润璋将玉如意往案上一丢，嘲弄的道：“润瑜虽然是个十足十的伪君子，脸上挂着一千张面孔，但对凤凰还算有点情谊。而今他明知凤凰最在意什么，但仍能毫不留情的将他最在意的东西摔得粉碎。为何呢？”

　　“因为宋相是天下文人之首，清流之砥柱，能和他的女儿成婚，那张御座已坐稳了大半。”半是佩服半是感慨，“润瑜啊润瑜，别人总说本王心狠，你的心可比本王狠多了。”

　　蒙靖似乎懂了一些，又似乎什么都没听懂，挠挠头，“主子，属下愚笨，这……这……就算太子真的娶了宋相之女，跟他身体抱恙有什么关系？属下真没听出有什么不妥。”

　　润璋长叹一声，执了玉如意去敲他的头，“你不觉得这大婚太仓促了吗？按惯例，太子大婚至少要准备三年，而今呢？出征后才定下事宜，战事结束后便快要成婚了。润瑜是走一步看三步的人，行事稳妥周密连本王也自叹不如，那么他为何要这么急？”

　　蒙靖终于懂了，双掌一拍，“一定是出了大事，而这件大事既能迫使他孤注一掷，可见已然急迫到容不得他细细筹谋了。”

　　他上前几步，附在润璋耳边低声道：“但目前太子仅是不喜饮食，为免节外生枝，属下觉得还是要加重……”

　　润璋一摆手止住了，他在思索。

　　蒙靖不敢打扰，站在一旁静静等待。

　　许久之后，润璋沉声道：“润瑜不是愚昧之人，不可打草惊蛇，浪费了本王好不容易才埋下的桩子。就这样吧，来日方长。”他低低笑了笑，“只是可怜了那只小凤凰，可怜呐！”　　

　　太子大婚是这一年少有的大喜事，满城灯火通明，人潮如涌。无数焰火从地上直冲天际，将夜空妆点得万紫千红，绚丽多彩。

　　东宫正殿更是这绮丽章节中最浓墨重彩的一笔，皇亲贵戚、朝廷重臣齐聚一堂，或举杯欢饮，或温言叙话。

　　忽的礼炮鸣了十二响，两行美婢执灯提香，款款从门外走来。

　　众人立刻住了声，目光汇聚在宫门处。

　　满目皆是罗衣纱帛，云鬓高耸。美婢们环环簇簇，就是不让人看到新娘子的真容。

　　太子立在殿宇那头，笑着朝宫门走去。

　　至殿中，那群美婢忽的向两边分开，露出一名丽人。

　　那丽人以团扇遮脸，仅露出一双妙目。

　　众人一边鼓掌一边发出善意的笑声，“新娘子害羞了，快放下团扇，让我们瞧瞧是何等丽色。”

　　太子眸光如水，笑着对她微微点头。

　　太子妃含羞带怯，缓缓将团扇放了下来。

　　众人看得目不转睛，连连赞叹，“果然天姿国色，和太子真是一对璧人啊！”

　　在礼官唱喏下行了拜礼，两位新人便在众人的目光下携手入了寝殿。

　　皇帝及一干长辈在礼毕后便去了承德殿叙话，留在东宫的都是贵族子弟。他们年少好动，又是这样的好日子，便将规矩撂在一边，个个叫嚷着要去闹新房。

　　忽然眼前一花，红影一闪，一人已站在阶上挡住了他们。

　　“润凰，你这就不厚道了啊！当年我成婚，闹得最狠的人就是你。怎的，今日反倒不准我们闹了？”

　　“谁说不准你们闹？”润凰下摆一撩，长腿一横，坐在阶上将那小小的通道挡了个严严实实。“要闹，就闹个狠的。谁能把我喝趴下，我就放他过去。“

　　众人哈哈大笑，“咱们这么多人，还喝不过你一个。润凰，等会可别发酒疯啊！”

　　“废话少说，谁先来。”润凰凤目一挑，目光伶伶如秋水，缓缓从众人脸上扫过。

　　那些少年公子凑在一起商议了一会，一个穿月白袍衫的先站了出来。“我来。”说罢命侍从取了酒碗，“先干为敬。”

　　他正要仰头饮下，却听润凰喝道：“慢，既是赌酒，那就赌大的。”他从燎原君手里拎起一个小酒坛，“我和你喝一坛。”

　　众人立刻懵了，那先站出来的年轻公子骑虎难下，便只能硬着头皮接下，“好，一坛就一坛。”

　　喉头上下吞咽，不时有酒水顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下，身子越喝越暖，心越来越冷。

　　哐当，酒坛砸在地上，那公子脚步踉跄，被众人扶了下去。

　　有人不服，润凰来者不拒。

　　身边的酒坛子越来越多，倒下的人也越来越多，终于无人敢来应战。众人醉得脚步踉跄，互相搀扶着散去了。

　　殿中依旧笙歌妙舞，语笑喧阗。

　　“殿下，够了。”燎原君按住他的手。

　　润凰甩开他，醉笑道：“你怕什么，本王是千杯不醉。”说罢双手捧起酒坛，仰头对着坛口咕嘟咕嘟饮下。酒水溅在脸上，一片水色，分不出是泪还是酒。

　　人人都喜欢醉生梦死，因为醉了就可以把所有烦恼都忘掉。可这世上比比皆是烦恼，又怎会忘得一干二净？反之，当你越想将它忘记时，越能记得清楚，越能刻入骨髓。

　　润凰不知自己是怎么走出皇宫的，他手上提着酒坛子，像一个游魂一样被狂欢的人群推来挤去。

　　很热闹，很嘈杂，鼻端充斥着酒香、花香、硝烟味。

　　有什么人撞了他一下，他顺势靠在墙边。手中的酒坛已经空了，就算竖起坛口也只有两三滴酒水落下。

　　他一把砸在地上，哐当一声，瓷片飞溅，然后一个车轮碾了上来。

　　头很昏，似乎有人拍着他的背，为他揉着额头。

　　迷迷糊糊中一碗散发着古怪气味的东西送到嘴边，他扭头避开，被那人强灌了进去。

　　趴在床边呛得咳嗽连连，终于清醒了过来，“这是……哪里？”他撑着脑袋，艰难的分辨着面前那人的容貌，“你是……端王？”

　　“好歹没醉死过去，还认得本王。”润璋将一块帕子捂在他额头，“为了太子把自己弄成这样，值得吗？”

　　“值不值得，跟你有什么关系。”他挥开润璋的手，却反而被抓住。

　　“我早就说过，润瑜冷心冷情，跟你不是一路人。”润璋俯下身，盯着他的眼，“你我双手皆沾满血腥，同在炼狱之中，是最般配的一对。凤凰，你要知道，在这世上没有人能比我更爱你了。”

　　润凰犹如被踩到爪子的猫，怒道，“可是我不爱你。”

　　这一声怒吼散尽了全身力气，他连润璋的手都无法挣脱，只能虚弱的喘着气瞪着男人。

　　一时之间两人都没有说话，外面的爆竹声隐隐传到府中，更衬得房中死一般寂静。

　　润璋忽的冷笑一声，捏住他下巴吻了上去。

　　他大惊，疯一般的挣扎起来。拳来脚往，衣衫破了，嘴角青了，润璋身上添了不少伤痕，他身上也好不到哪里去。

　　好不容易终于把这只凤凰压在了床上，润璋伸舌舔去嘴角血迹，“要一亲香泽，还真得以命相搏。”

　　润凰淡淡的道：“胜之不武，算什么好汉。”

　　润璋俯身在他脸颊亲了亲，“今夜本王不想当什么好汉，只想当你的夫君。”

　　润凰闭上双目，一脸漠然，“人为刀俎我为鱼肉，随你想怎样吧！”

　　等了一会儿没等到意料之中的肆虐，反而听到了衣衫摩挲的窸窣声。

　　睁开眼，一张薄毯兜头罩了下来，他手忙脚乱的扯开，正好看到润璋下床。

　　“你……”他抱着毯子不知所措。

　　润璋见他这样，反倒笑了，“本王可不想和一具尸体欢好。你若想回去门外就停着马车，你若想留下……本王也绝不打扰。”

　　此时门外传来清脆的梆子声。

　　亥时……

　　太子哥哥想必正与新娘子被翻红浪，享尽人生极乐吧！

　　心口疼得厉害，兄长的音容笑貌如在眼前，那温柔言语犹在耳畔。

　　我的小凤凰，别怕，母后虽然不在了，你还有我。

　　我苦心筹谋这帝位，只是希望这一片江山将来能成为你的退路。

　　我会用一生保护你，不离不弃，相知相守。

　　他用力抓住胸襟，心中一片悲凉。他盯着跳动的烛火，呢喃道：“人生聚散无常，谁敢保证说一生不离不弃相伴到底?或许有一天，今日相聚的人都会天南海北，或许有一天，朝夕相伴的人突然忘记自己。”

　　他声音太低，润璋听不清，“你在说什么？”

　　润凰抬起头，彤艳的唇角微微一弯，狭长凤眸流露出无边魅色，“你不是说我们同在炼狱之中，是这世上最般配的一对吗？”他拉住润璋的手，将他带到床上，“既如此，那便一起沉沦吧！”

　　润璋划过他的眉眼，似调情似威胁，“不悔？”

　　“不悔！”

　　润璋盯着他看了片刻，勾唇一笑，“记住你说的话，待会儿不管你怎样挣扎，本王都不会停手了。”

　　


End file.
